


[Podfic] Unfinished Business

by Annaelle, Podfics by Juuls (Juulna)



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Reggie and Luke are besties, Alex and Reggie kind of explore their sexuality together and don't tell Luke, Alex/Reggie aren't endgame, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Bobby is a shit, Consensual Underage Sex, Estimated length:, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Probably about that, Reggie's Parents are Dicks, So are Alex's, Sorry guys, Unreliable Narrator, conversion camp (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/pseuds/Annaelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Podfics%20by%20Juuls
Summary: “How do you even know you wanna kiss a guy?”And later, Alex wouldn’t be able to justify, even to himself, what made him say it, but the words that came out of his mouth were, “I don’t know. Just kiss me, see how that feels.”Reggie’s eyes snapped open.--Alex/Reggie prequel to Becoming a Memory, Becoming a Treasure OR How Two Himbos Explored Their Sexuality Together
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (past), Alex Mercer/OMC (brief), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters/OFC (brief), endgame - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Unfinished Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annaelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unfinished Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649132) by [Annaelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/pseuds/Annaelle). 



> For one of the best people I know. Despite not knowing this fandom (don't yell if I get voices or inflections or attitudes wrong! :P) I would do many, many things for you, lovely. This is just but a small part of that. It's been 5 years, and sometimes it feels like so little time has passed, sometimes like so much. I wouldn't be alive without you, which is almost fitting for the theme of these stories you've been writing. :)
> 
> Hopefully you can excuse any places I missed editing out breaths or sniffles or whatever; my allergies are going haywire, lol. Should be pretty okay, though, albeit simple!
> 
> Check out the original fic for art drawn by Annaelle herself! Also find us on Tumblr. [Juulna](https://juuls.tumblr.com/) & [Annaelle](https://cuthian.tumblr.com/).

_“You and I Will Always Be Unfinished Business.”_

_— unknown author_

* * *

* * *

**Fic Author:** Annaelle

**Podfic Reader:** Juulna

**Chapter:** 1/3

**Chapter Length:** 1:05:20

**Program used:** Audacity

**Download:**[Mediafire for mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xjeh3djicst2koy/Unfinished_Business_chapter_1.mp3/file) (40 MB)

* * *

* * *

For ease of listening, I did break this chapter into two parts: [Part A](https://www.mediafire.com/file/tns76gj609vsy06/Unfinished_Business_chapter_1_part_A.mp3/file) (19 MB, 30:28 minutes) and [Part B](https://www.mediafire.com/file/l9h9vnppac3ftqt/Unfinished_Business_chapter_1_part_B.mp3/file) (21 MB, 34:51 minutes)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave the author some love on the original fic! I hope you enjoy this recreation of a lovely fic. <3


End file.
